


i am unappreciated in my time

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Return</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am unappreciated in my time

A sudden thought occurred to Hide.

"Hey, Kaneki?" he asked the teenager lying next to him, chilling, hanging out.

"Yeah?" Kaneki murmured.

"How many layers of irony are you on?"

Kaneki gave Hide a lazy grin and a thumbs up. "Like, maybe five, or six right now, my dude," he said.

"Ha," Hide sniffed, his eyes beginning to glow. "You are like a little baby. Watch this."

An ominous wind began blowing through the room, even though the window was closed. Hide began floating in the air, and the entire world seemed to have become fragmented and blurred. The defining lines of Hide's body glowed, along with his eyes.

Then, a booming, imperious voice echoed:

**Author's Note:**

> tokyo ghoul fans are the only ones who appreciate my efforts


End file.
